


Brush It Off

by vredesbyrd



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dildos, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Physical Abuse, Post Top Surgery, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Character, Transphobia, Underage Sex, trans pickles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vredesbyrd/pseuds/vredesbyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Pickles is a prostitute, Nathan & Magnus are sick roommates who also make music, Abigail is a bartender, erryone else is erryone else im pretty sure lole LOTS of sex and bad things will happen kek have fun guys!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Taste

**Author's Note:**

> wha

It was a calm Saturday evening in town where little people inhabited the local bar & club, one of those people being Pickles. He just sat there, gazing into the empty shot glass in his hand. It was getting dark now and soon would begin his own job, when more of the illegal things would happen. At least it wasn’t as bad as Friday nights, where everyone was drunk and twice as rude and disrespectful. The only good thing about this shitty job was the big bucks he made every night, and sometimes even the new people that he met that weren’t assholes. A few in particular being some 18 year old named Nathan who came in often and a tall foreign guy who always wanted blowjobs. Sometimes Nathan would just come in and talk to him for a while and buy him drinks, which were well appreciated. Other times he brought in some douchebag old man named Magnus that treated him like absolute garbage, as most of his paying “customers” did. 

The poor treatment was obviously out of transphobia - _or maybe even homophobia,_ if he even recognized Pickles as a boy - because that old hag sweet talked and cooed at the bartender, Abigail, 24/7. It wasn’t anything new to be hurt about, and what made it a little better was the positive attention he received from Nathan. Abigail would usually tell off Magnus after a little bit and threaten to not give him more beer if he didn’t stop hitting on her, which worked most of the time. She defended Pickles when she could and over time it had brought two to be good friends. 

However, tonight was much different. Nathan and Magnus walked in as usual and both sat down on either side of Pickles, snapping him out of his thoughts. They both looked so smug and it made the redhead feel extremely uneasy. 

“What can I get you boys this time?” Abigail broke the brief silence, her formal voice coming from the other side of the counter. 

Pickles turned his head to see the girl’s friendly smile, feeling Nathan’s strong arm wrap around his waist. “A lot of beer for him,” Nathan said, tugging the redhead close to his chest. 

Abigail nodded and turned towards Magnus. “Anything for you?” 

Magnus crossed his arms and shook his head. “Not tonight, sweetheart.” He said, smiling deviously.

The young woman rolled her eyes and got out the beer, pouring it in a tall glass and letting the foam die down before sliding it over across the bar. After that, she went back to tending to dirty glasses and other customers. 

Nathan’s other hand lifted the redhead’s lightly bearded chin and he kissed his neck gently, holding him deliciously close while Magnus could be heard messing around with something behind him. Pickles didn’t think much of it, focusing more on the way Nathan was kissing him. The kisses were so warm and soft, feeling like real passion or love… or both. The redhead didn’t get his hopes up, but enjoyed them anyway. 

Pickles moaned quietly, his small hands resting on the larger man’s chest. He felt Nathan’s hands all over his body, feeling and groping. This kind of scene was common - especially in this particular bar - so no one really paid attention and instead went on with their own nightly drinking and sexual endeavors. He felt the raven haired man’s lips against his neck, “Don’t forget that drink.” Nathan whispered in a husky voice and, though the statement itself wasn’t very sexy, hearing it made him shiver anyway. 

The redhead turned and drank a good bit of the beer, ignoring the odd taste of it, brushing it off as a different brand Abigail started using. He felt Magnus’s arm around him this time and his pretty eyes widened as he turned to look at the old man. “Eh? What do ya want now, baby?” He purred, his hand running down the older man’s chest, under his open shirt. 

Magnus smirked and pulled Pickles a little closer. “You know what I want.” He said casually, his hands running down to the smaller male’s hips. 

Pickles laughed as if it was a joke. “Ya know my price,” He whispered, his fingers brushing over the older man’s belt. 

Suddenly, Nathan’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind again and his lips were at his neck. “You’re mine tonight.” Nathan whispered, swatting Magnus’s hands away with a low chuckle. 

The redhead purred and let the bigger man feel him up, feeling amused at the betrayed look on Magnus’s face. It was pretty hot watching the older man get all pissed and jealous and ball his fists up. “Fuck off, Nathan, she’s for me tonight.” He snarled, gritting his teeth.

Nathan scoffed and rolled his eyes like Magnus was a complete retard. “Uh, no, _he_ is definitely mine.” 

Pickles smirked with amusement at the discourse, brushing off the disrespect. It wasn’t anything new, and he didn’t really care as long as he was getting paid, and Nathan always made sure they parted with cash stuffed in his pocket. The redhead sipped more of his beer, his mind feeling fogged with euphoria. 

Magnus ignored the correction Nathan made and turned towards the bar, flagging Abigail down to order his own drink. Nathan remained all over Pickles, feeling and kissing him until the smaller boy got drowsy and could barely walk right without help. That’s when the two that came in together walked out with Pickles, guiding him towards the door while he babbled on about being fucked and how much money he got for it. 

The raven haired male had his arm casually around Pickles’ waist while Magnus gripped his slim wrist tightly, having to push all his bracelets and what not a little more up his arm to avoid touching them. They walked the short way to Magnus’s car and got in, Nathan and Pickles in the back and Magnus in the driver’s seat. The older man was already irritated tonight, mostly because of being rejected for Nathan, and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He looked in the rear view mirror for a few moments, catching a glimpse of Nathan making out with Pickles in the backseat. “Fuckin’ save it, Nathan. You’ll get time.”

“Fuck off old man.” The raven haired male called back between passionate and sloppy kisses. Pickles was on the verge of losing consciousness, mumbling dirty talk about how hot Nathan was and how big his cock was and other things along those lines. His pretty fingers were tangled in the bigger man’s hair and the glitter of his eyeshadow glimmered in the moonlight spilling in from the window. 

It was like watching a porno for Magnus and he tried not to get too excited for what he had planned later in the night. He tried to ignore them as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, driving aggressively out into the street. 

Within maybe a minute Pickles was totally out, limp in Nathan’s arms. He was so cute like this, all helpless and open like this. The strong teen lifted the redhead against his chest and unbuttoned his tight pants, shoving his hand in and rubbing the unconscious prostitute roughly. He didn’t really give a shit about what would hurt and what wouldn’t later on when their captive was conscious again. 

It only took about 10 minutes to drive home and once they were all parked and the car was off, Nathan carried Pickles quickly to his and Magnus’s apartment. Magnus got the door unlocked and escorted Nathan inside, kicking away discarded beer cans and other random things that dwelled on their floor. The teen carried Pickles into his bedroom and laid him down on his bed, taking in the sight. Long, messy red hair and pretty, freckled porcelain skin. It made Nathan’s cock twitch with anticipation. 

Magnus snapped him out of his thoughts with a six pack in his right hand, the other on Nathan’s shoulder. “I don’t know how long that drug lasts, so we should get to work.” The older male said, gesturing towards the unconscious hooker. 

Nathan nodded and leaned over Pickles, suddenly being gentle with him like he was a delicate child. He lifted his dark grey sleeveless crop top off and admired the fading scars on the smaller male’s chest before slipping his black heels off. The teen stopped for a moment and just looked at Pickles’ body, admiring it and the various little cuts and bruises that he had, before Magnus pushed him out of the way and finished the job for him, yanking the redhead’s tight pants off and then his silky panties. 

Nathan watched as if it were someone he loved being mutilated and killed right in front of him. He kept watching as Magnus turned Pickles on his stomach and tied his wrists tightly behind his back. 

“Shouldn’t we… clean his makeup off?” Nathan mumbled, mostly to himself rather than Magnus. 

Magnus scoffed, “seriously, Nathan? Who fucking cares.” The brown haired male said, turning Pickles on his back again. “We can do that after this slut cries it the fuck off himself.”

Nathan squeezed Magnus’s arm. “Don’t be an asshole like that, dude.” He growled, though the idea of tears running down the redhead’s face was so hot and turned him on even more. “So… who gets him first?” He asked quietly, glancing at the older man.

“I do, of course, this was _my_ idea.” Magnus said sternly, his hand running down the redhead’s thigh. 

The raven haired male shrugged, “Should we wait till he wakes up? I think we should wait.” Nathan could barely take the thought of Magnus, that bastard, getting at Pickles first - or at all, really. He wanted the redhead all to himself.

“Fuck that, man. I don’t know how long I can wait.” He responded, chuckling. Magnus unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his eager cock, spreading the hooker’s soft thighs. He rubbed his dick against the redhead’s little pussy, groaning. He was glad that they had got Pickles early in the evening so they wouldn’t have to deal with any other guy’s cum inside him. With that odd thought, the older man thrust inside the unconscious body beneath him, growling lowly at how tight. 

Nathan had left the room to go angrily drink beer and try to save his boner until that old asshole was done. He felt so furious that he was just sitting there letting that disrespectful cunt fuck _his_ hooker. He ran his hand through his hair with a deep sigh, feeling like he had somehow failed Pickles - other than drugging him. Sometimes Nathan just wanted to beat the fuck out of Magnus and leave him bleeding on the streets, the guy was such a dick sometimes. Not even to mention that he disrespected Pickles in every aspect.

He listened painfully to the guitarist groaning in the other room, trying to associate it with other nights when they’d bring home random sluts from other bars and fuck them all night. The only difference was Pickles wasn’t a random slut and Nathan was usually the one fucking him at those times. 

Nathan sat there on the couch and sipped his beer until Magnus came out of the other room looking more than satisfied. “She or he - or whatever the fuck it is - is all yours, man.” The older man said, going into his own room and locking the door. It was obvious he didn’t give a shit about Pickles.

The raven haired male finished his beer and tossed the can on the floor among all the other cans and crumbled pieces of paper, standing up and walking to his room where his hooker laid. Pickles was writhing uncomfortably on the bed, his eyes struggling to stay open. 

“N- Nate…” He mumbled, trying to focus on the large teen in the doorway. 

Sure, Nathan liked him a lot, but even with those feelings he didn’t feel guilty or bad about wanting to rape him. The view right now was hot enough. Nathan locked his door and shoved Pickles down against the pillows by his neck with his powerful hand, unbuttoning his pants with the other. He got between the redhead’s thighs, watching him choke and squirm helplessly, his makeup running as tears dripped down his soft, freckled cheeks. 

“God… you’re so fucking cute.” Nathan grunted, squeezing down harder on the redhead’s gorgeous throat as he tugged his own pants down a bit, and then his boxers, exposing his thick cock. 

Pickles struggled harder at the sight, whining helplessly. He was still half out of it and struggling to stay like that, not wanting to feel the full force of this. The redhead knew Nathan and how rough he could get and the only thing that kept him quiet about it was the few big bills that usually got stuffed into his jeans. This time, though, he cried and struggled as violently as he could, his body already used and sore from Magnus.

Nathan pushed his cock eagerly between the hooker’s pretty thighs, the hand that wasn’t clasped around his neck spreading his legs apart. He forced his thick cock in, trying his best to ignore the thought of Magnus already finishing in the redhead. 

Pickles whimpered and breathed heavily, his back arching. The raven haired male fucked him hard and deep, grunting and gritting his teeth. He finally let go of his captive’s neck, holding his hip instead to fuck him harder. The man beneath him gasped and breathed heavily, still struggling to get his hands loose. “Nate--! Nate… please…” He cried, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. 

The big teen stared down at him, slowing his pace down, his thick cock stretching Pickles’ little pussy. The redhead cried painfully beneath him, trying to keep his breathing consistent. Nathan fucked him hard and fast until he came, filling the smaller man up, his semen dripping out slowly as he pulled out. That was another thing Nathan loved about the redhead; his size. He was so little and delicate and it was so wonderful to break him and make him beg for mercy. The raven haired male groaned and tucked his cock back in his boxers, tugging his pants up. 

The redhead laid there in pain, closing his legs and gritting his teeth. Nathan sighed with exhaustion and slipped his shirt off, tossing it in the corner of the room. “Nate wha… what the fuck…?” Pickles mumbled, gazing vacantly at the teen. 

Nathan didn’t respond for a moment and flicked the overhead light off, the soft glow of his bedside lamp keeping the two visible. He walked back to the bed and laid behind his captive, untying his wrists and discarding the coarse rope Magnus had used. He wrapped his strong arms around him and held him close to his chest. “Shh, don’t talk.” He whispered, breathing calmly against the redhead’s neck.

Pickles whined uncomfortably and turned to look up at Nathan as best he could in the dim light. His face was pleading and desperate. 

Nathan placed his finger gently over the smaller male’s pretty lips. “Be quiet. We can talk in the morning.” He murmured, kissing his cheek and neck gently. “You’ll get your money.” It was a lie, but it seemed to calm Pickles down.

The redhead tried his best to relax, his body still trembling in the teen’s arms. They laid like that until they were both asleep, locked in a loving embrace.


	2. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nathan gits mad magnus is a retard they have a shit drummer and pickles masturbates have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied im putting this chapter out before starting new project ALSO lied bc project is gonna be abt pickles instead of skwisgaar so git nae nae'd hahah please

The bright morning was right around the corner and shook Nathan out of his meditative sleep with golden light invading through the windows. His emerald eyes were assaulted with light when he opened them and the first thought he had was to invest in blackout curtains. Nathan went to rub his eyes but soon came to realize his was still holding Pickles from last night. He looked down at the smaller male who was curled up on his muscular arm, his hands balled into little fists against his own chest. He was so cute, Nathan thought fondly, the arm that wasn’t trapped going over to stroke the redhead’s soft cheek. He looked so much more peaceful now than he did when they drugged him, which was a given. 

Pickles slowly became conscious, turning his head so the hand on his cheek was now on his lips. His body ached endlessly, but what kept him going was the hope for money. Nathan’s fingers brushed over the redhead’s soft pink lips, his thumb slipping between them. The smaller male looked up at Nathan, his pretty lips parting welcomingly, his pierced tongue poking out shyly.

The raven haired male grunted with satisfaction when he saw the shine of metal. That was probably his favorite piercing, and Pickles looked so fucking hot with it. He felt the redhead’s tongue under his thumb, his sweet lips closing around it. His gaze was innocent and submissive, like he had never done anything like this before yet wanted so much to be dominated.

Nathan pushed his thumb in further, feeling Pickles’ little hands latch onto his wrist, sucking Nathan’s thumb like it was his cock. The smaller male pulled the other’s thumb out slowly and seductively, his eyes locked with Nathan’s. The whole scene made the raven haired male so excited, he could feel his erection growing as he watched and fantasized. 

“Wanna suck on something else?” Nathan suggested, lifting the redhead’s chin and kissing his lips gently. 

Pickles smiled into the kiss, feeling excited already despite how early it was in the morning. His trashy ass loved sucking dick, in all honesty, especially Nathan’s. “What do ya have for me, big boy?” He purred as Nathan sat up and leaned back against the wall. 

The raven haired male rubbed himself through his pants before undoing them and pulling his hardening cock out. Pickles’ eyes widened happily and he held the base of the bigger man’s cock, his wet lips against the head. He licked all the way up his shaft, making Nathan shiver and growl. The redhead looked up at him innocently, finally taking his cock between his lips and sucking slowly. Nathan grunted and grabbed the hooker by his flame red hair, urging him down further.

Pickles obeyed and took more in, resisting the urge to gag around his girth. Nathan pushed him down further, fucking his mouth shallowly and groaning. The redhead teared up, feeling the larger man’s cock being forced down his throat. He squeezed it at the base, stroking him slowly as he sucked. Nathan moaned quietly and thrust in further, tugging Pickles’ hair roughly. The raven haired male savored the feeling, so warm and wet. His dick throbbed at the thought and he felt himself nearing his edge. The redhead pulled back, keeping the head between his lips as his small hand stroked him desperately. 

Nathan growled lowly, balling his fists as he watched. It wasn’t long before he finished in his hooker’s mouth, his grip on his hair tightening as he tried to contain his groans. Pickles couldn’t help but smile a little after swallowing, giggling deviously up at the bigger male. “Didja like that, baby?” He asked, pursing his shiny lips cutely. 

Nathan looked elsewhere as he fixed his pants, getting off the bed. He didn’t respond for a couple moments which was good enough for Pickles. “What do you want to wear? You aren’t going home today.”

Those words shook Pickles more than anything and he stared at the other man’s muscular back. “What? What the fuck?” He growled, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. 

“Do you still not fucking get it?” Nathan shot back menacingly, scaring the redhead. He was never mean to Pickles and hearing him now made his chest feel tight. “We didn’t drug you to fuck you once, dude. We coulda got that any time we fucking wanted.” The raven haired male explained, digging through his closet angrily. 

“Dood… What the fuck? Are ya not gonna pay me either? Yer just gonna fuckin’ take from me an’ not give me what _I need_ in return?” Pickles asked, mostly rhetorically. “Fuck you, Nate. I thought ya weren’t like everyone else.” He rambled, genuinely hurt with this new knowledge. “You and Magnus can go jack each other off because I’m not gonna fuckin’ do it anymore.”

Nathan grumbled lowly, ignoring most of what the hooker said. “This wasn’t my fucking idea, man. I didn’t want to _rape_ you.” He said, despite having raped Pickles last night. 

The redhead stood up with the blanket wrapped around his body, walking boldly up to Nathan. “The fuck is yer problem all of a--”

He was cut off by Nathan’s fist smashing into his face, his nose spurting blood. Pickles stumbled back onto the bed, gasping and staring up at the larger man with wide eyes, barely even comprehending what had just happened. His trembling hand went up to feel the hot liquid on his face, tears streaming helplessly from his eyes. 

It felt all too familiar, reminding him heavily of when he lived with his dad and how many times he got punched and pushed around for the littlest things. Similar to those times as well, the redhead couldn’t remember just how many fuck you’s he had just yelled at Nathan, only realizing how bad it really was when the bigger man’s hands were around his throat. He felt the crushing force, crying and gasping now for mercy. Nathan was obviously pissed off, the pent up anger from listening to Magnus fuck _his_ hooker was now being taken out on said hooker. He watched the smaller male struggle beneath him, his pretty face heating up as he cried. Nathan felt like he was watching in third person, like someone else was strangling Pickles. He had to think about it to stop himself, letting go and instead balling his fists tightly. 

Pickles laid there on the bed, gasping heavily, trying to fight the urge to go unconscious and/or die. His body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly, he heard a fist pound on the door and his heart dropped, knowing full well that it was Magnus. He watched with hazy vision as Nathan opened the door and instantly started arguing with the older male, probably about something stupid. He watched helplessly as Magnus walked towards him, grabbing him by the hair and yanking him to his feet. The redhead had to hold on to the older man so he wouldn’t fall down. Nathan looked five times as mad as he was a minute or two ago and Pickles couldn’t shake the intense fear. 

Magnus let go of Pickles and went at Nathan with his fists, the two fighting each other all the way out of the room, Magnus ending up on the floor under Nathan, about to be smashed to bits, knowing Nathan. Pickles watched from the doorway, his knees giving out and collapsing on the floor to lean on the frame. Something stopped Nathan and he just got up and walked away to grab a beer. The redhead sat there confused, finally feeling his mind clear up a bit. Magnus got up and rubbed the back of his head gingerly, sighing with leftover anger. 

“Now I’m definitely not going to let you do whatever the fuck it is you want after practice. You’re fucking crazy, Nathan, y’know that?” Magnus hissed, slowly standing up. He walked to grab a beer after Nathan, staying a good distance behind him. “When are the others coming?” 

Nathan ignored him for a few moments, walking back to Pickles sitting on the floor and rubbing his head gently like he was a dog. The redhead leaned up against his touch, finally submitting to him. “I don’t know, uh, call them and find out?” He suggested to Magnus and sipped his beer, looking down at the smaller male on the floor. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and got out his phone. “Whatever man…” He grumbled and dialed the number to call one of their friends. 

The raven haired male kneeled down in front of Pickles, his hand coming down as well to caress his soft cheek. “We’re gonna have our band over soon, and you gotta stay in this room and _be quiet._ ” He said, stressing that he be quiet.

The redhead nodded slowly, and tried to get closer to Nathan and his warm body. “Can I get cleaned up first…?” He whispered shyly, looking up at the larger man with fake innocence. 

Nathan nodded, his thumb brushing down Pickles’ lips and to his neck, looking fondly at the developing bruises he had left. “You gotta be good, though. Don’t try to pull anything.” The larger man replied quietly, his voice low and threatening yet tender and comforting in a way. “I’ll get you clean clothes.” 

Pickles stood up slowly, holding the light blanket securely around his shoulders as he walked to the bathroom, being careful as he passed Magnus. He locked himself in the bathroom and collapsed against the door, covering his face with his hands. The redhead fought tears, the full force of everything that was happening just now hitting him altogether. He stood back up and tried to ignore the pain as he cleaned his messy makeup off before taking a quick shower in which he evaluated all the new marks. 

Meanwhile, Nathan looked through Pickles’ clothes, stealing not only his phone but all his money too. He then folded them all up as nicely as nicely as he could, setting the discarded accessories on top. Pickles was so trashy and cute it made Nathan’s heart swell at the thought. He wondered briefly if it could’ve been love. He ignored the thought and went through his own closet, picking out dark grey boxers and a dark colored sweater that he never wore. He figured that would be enough and walked out of the room and to the bathroom. Nathan leaned against the door until he heard the shower turn off, turning and knocking. “I got your clothes out here.” He said, his hand on the doorknob.

Pickles stepped slowly out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying his hands before going to the door to crack it open and get the clothes from Nathan. He didn’t actually mind that he wasn’t given pants, the boxers were enough for him. The redhead dried himself off and got the clothes on, relaxing with the warm feeling the sweater brought. He unlocked the door and walked out slowly, being scooped up off his feet by Nathan as soon as he was out. 

The raven haired male carried Pickles back to his room and laid him on the bed. “It’s only gonna be for a couple hours…” He muttered, looking at the marks on his neck and knowing for sure that if his other friend’s found out they’d think he was insane. Or want to join in. 

Pickles frowned and squeezed Nathan’s hands. “What am I suppose’ta do for all that time?” He asked quietly, his eyes locked with Nathan’s.

Nathan shrugged and glanced around the room. “I don’t know, listen to us play, uh, maybe sleep?” He suggested, sighing softly at the expression on his hooker’s cute face. He heard Magnus open the front door along with three other voices - Skwisgaar, William, and some new kid that played drums. Nathan kissed Pickles’ forehead and left the room quickly, locking the door behind him.

The redhead laid on the bed for a few moments before getting up and leaning against the door, listening to them talk. He heard the strum of a guitar and a few beats on a whimpy drum kit. Pickles sat down against the door, listening especially to Nathan preparing his voice and doing test stuff. God, he was so fucking hot, he thought, despite how much he had hurt him. Maybe that was hot too… being dominated and used. Maybe that was why he hadn’t fought back harder. He focused on Nathan’s deep purr of a voice, his hand getting between his legs to rub himself slowly through the boxers. 

Nathan growled and grunted into a shitty cheap microphone as the rest of his band got ready and set up. Magnus muttered something that Pickles ignored, the name of a song, he figured, and they started playing. Bass flowed richly with the electric guitar at first, and then came the shitty drums that literally assaulted Pickles’ ears. He heard Magnus stop their drummer and bark a couple words before they were off again, this time with Nathan’s hot vocals. The redhead shivered at the sound of his voice, rubbing himself faster and harder, despite being so sore. He tried to contain his sharp moans, wishing desperately for a dildo or a vibrator to help him out. Pickles looked around with desperation, wondering what - if anything - he could use to help himself. 

It finally hit him that Nathan did actually have a nice sized dildo under his bed that he bought specifically for Pickles earlier in the month. The redhead got even more excited and crawled to the side of the bed, digging under it with no success. This time, he stood up and walked to the closet, opening the door and looking around to find the familiar looking box on the top shelf. He cursed Nathan’s height before grabbing his desk chair and positioning it in front of the closet. Pickles climbed up on the wobbly chair and carefully grabbed the box, setting it safely on the chair before getting down. The redhead brought the box to the bed and laid back comfortably, slipping the loose boxers from his hips. He opened the box and felt around aimlessly, feeling the sleek rubber against his fingertips and taking it out of the box slowly. It was skin colored and veiny, and Pickles all of a sudden couldn’t wait to take it. He pushed the box aside and got under the blanket, rubbing himself slowly to make sure he was wet enough, which of course he was. He rubbed the big head against his pussy experimentally, moaning quietly as he pushed it in a little, his other hand rubbing his clit. 

Pickles focused on the sound of Nathan’s voice, growling gory incoherent lyrics in the other room, pushing the dildo further into himself. He moaned and writhed, thrusting the toy in and out, fantasizing about Nathan and different ways they could fuck. He thought about being tied up and fucked and being stuffed beyond his limits. Of course these fantasies were totally consensual and not driven by the need for money and affection. Pickles imagined himself begging for Nathan, being teased and treated roughly, like a slave. It popped into his mind suddenly - where these kinks could’ve come from. 

It was a total turn off, however, being reminded of Seth and his dad and everyone else who fucked with him when he was younger. He had to take the dildo out and sit completely up against the headboard, just now realizing that the music had stopped and footsteps were heading towards the door. Pickles panicked and hid the box and dildo under the blanket along with himself, quivering with fear. He wondered what Nathan would do to him when he found out he had been messing with his stuff. The thought scared him, despite having fantasized about it seconds ago. He figured the difference was consent, and Pickles wasn’t fit for more roughness, at least not for today. 

He heard the door creak open and close seconds after; his body trembled. A big hand grasped his shoulder and squeezed it gently. “It’s just me…” The husky voice whispered. 

Pickles could feel his breath on his skin through the thin blanket and he shivered with relief. “Nate…” He mumbled and Nathan squeezed his shoulder hard. 

“Shh, you gotta be quiet.” He commanded softly, abandoning Pickles to go to his desk instead, opening a notebook full of lyrics and ideas. He tore a few pages out and returned to the redhead, lifting the blanket off of his head and kissing his cheek. “Not too much longer and we can have fun.” He whispered suggestively against Pickles’ jaw, the raven haired man’s warm beer breath lingering against his freckled skin. 

The redhead shivered, his clit throbbing desperately. He turned and tugged Nathan into a wet kiss, his hands running through the man’s soft black hair. 

The bigger male kissed back softly, pulling away way too soon for Pickles, who whined quietly. “Later.” Nathan said, and before Pickles could object, he was out of the room and the door was locked behind him. 

He soon heard the lovely noise of Nathan’s growling followed by bass and guitar and, unfortunately, this shitty drummer they had. Pickles tried not to let it bother him as he continued to pleasure himself, rubbing his clit and fitting the head of that dildo in himself again. He moaned as quietly as he could, pushing the toy in as far as he could take it, gritting his teeth. Pickles fucked himself hard, barely able to keep up with himself. He rubbed his clit harder, nearing his edge fast. The redhead breathed heavily, thrusting the dildo in and out faster before finally orgasming, struggling to keep quiet as he did. His body was drenched in sweat as he finished, slowly pulling the toy out and closing his eyes. He hoped faintly that no one had heard him, mostly for the sake of whatever Nathan locked him in here for. 

Pickles sat up exhaustedly, taking the box out from under the blanket and looking into it. To his horror, there were razor blades, whole candle sticks, a small vibrator, and a lighter. He wondered how he had missed this stuff while grabbing that dildo, probably because the heat-of-the-moment kind of thing. Pickles began to get scared now, wondering what Nathan actually wanted to do to him and how much it could hurt. Razor blades? Really? His body shivered at the thought of the cold metal against his skin, vacant and emotionless memories of his teenage years flooding in. He had kept it successfully from everyone that he used to self harm, mostly to relieve stress and get off sometimes, but ever since selling himself he had stopped seemingly for good. No one liked a fucked up body and he was lucky his scars were way faded and barely noticeable nowadays. 

The redhead sighed and set the dildo back inside the box, closing it frantically. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his damp hair slowly, wondering how much longer he’d have to wait for Nathan to return to him and pet him and be sweet and gentle like he wanted him to be. Pickles stood up and walked to the closet with the box, getting on the chair and shoving it back up on the top shelf. He returned to the bed and got comfortable, focusing now on their sucky drummer. He listened in disgust for a while longer until he heard Magnus get mad and finally kick the guy out completely. 

Magnus was such a psycho, he thought, chuckling a little to himself. There were so many times when the older man pushed him around as if he were a second Calvert, and it irked the shit out of Pickles, but he did it for the money. Now, though, he didn’t have to respect that asshole and he didn’t plan to. He just hoped Nathan would defend him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how bad this ended lole

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this before i even started the first line and im already gonna apologize bc how i end chapters 9/10 sucks every time lel and also im starting a third series focused on other stuff for metalocalypse and school is fast approaching for me so dont expect updates like every few days, more like very week or so because yanno i have other chapters of other projects to write. Hope you guys enjoy, though!! 
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated!!


End file.
